


Meant

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [77]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Matsukawa tries to make fun of Oikawa, but it backfires.





	Meant

Matsukawa pushed Oikawa's phone away. "Why're you like this?"

"Because it's funny. Don't you have a sense of humor?" Oikawa held his phone out to appreciate the screen from a distance.

On it was a picture of Kageyama bowing in front of Oikawa, taken by Oikawa's nephew. Oikawa snickered.

"I guess not," Matsukawa said. "So anyway, is he just that annoying? Is that why you do this to him?"

"That and more."

"You do _more_ to him?"

" _No_. He's _annoying_ and more." Oikawa snapped his phone shut and placed it on the table. "Isn't there anyone you like to annoy?"

"You. But I don't like _taking pictures_ of you. Isn't that a little weird?" Matsukawa asked.

"Let's ask Makki when he gets here." Oikawa hunched forward in his seat. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"He's just going to agree with me." Matsukawa crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. He heard Oikawa crack his hands.

Outside, the sun fell behind clouds, the sky cooling to a softer light that was bearable for Matsukawa to watch. There was still a clear bright view, so he wasn't convinced that it wasn't hot outside. The reason they had chosen the ice cream shop was to have an air-conditioned place and a different pace from lounging at someone's house pretending to do homework.

Hanamaki stepped inside ten minutes later. "Hey. I'm late. Were you guys waiting long?" He dumped himself into the chair next to Matsukawa.

"Long enough to be bored, but not long enough to have actually ordered ice cream." Matsukawa waved a hand at Oikawa. "Guess what he did yesterday."

"I don't know. What?" Hanamaki asked, tired and flat.

"He coerced Kageyama into getting his picture taken."

"Uh. So?"

Matsukawa swiped Oikawa's phone before he could get it, and he opened the photo and showed it to Hanamaki. "Look."

Hanamaki took the phone from him in an easy movement, ignoring Oikawa fumbling to reach for it. "What is this? Is this Kageyama?"

"Yeah. Isn't he petty?"

"I guess?" Hanamaki pushed the phone away. "Can we get ice cream now? I'm hungry."

"Fine." Matsukawa handed the phone back to Oikawa. "Why _did_ you do it, though?"

Oikawa yanked it away. "Like I said, because it was funny! You're ruining it. Now I'm dropping it."

Hanamaki leaned in to Matsukawa. "Hey. What if he has a thing for him? What if that's why he harassed him for a photo?" he asked at the same volume without bothering to whisper.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Matsukawa brought his hand under his chin with the false sincerity of a joke.

"Oh, come on. That's ridiculous." Oikawa thought about it, and despite the original calmness, he chuckled, and then started laughing. "That's so weird! It's too funny!"

"Are you just in a good mood? Is that it?" Hanamaki asked.

"Me? Have a thing for _Tobio_? I can't even wrap my head around it!" Oikawa lowered his head to cover his face as he laughed.

"Yeah right. You're probably cringing on the inside because it's true and he's cute," Matsukawa said. "You think he's cute, don't you? Is that what you think of his innocent first-year face? You want to take him out on a date and tease him some more, huh."

"That sounds kind of specific. Have you thought about this?" Oikawa asked.

Hanamaki leaned forward onto his elbows. "Yeah. Given this some thought, have you?"

"God no. That's like stepping on a mine, barefoot. Especially with his history," Matsukawa said with a thumb at Oikawa.

"Don't blame your guilt on me."

"I'm not guilty."

"But you're so defensive, you denied it right away," Hanamaki said. "Oikawa just laughed it off when we accused him. Now I'm starting to think that _you're_ the one who likes Kageyama."

"I do not."

"You do," Oikawa agreed. His laughing started again, lightly, and he elbowed Hanamaki and snickered something to him. They both exploded into laughter.

"What? What is it?" Matsukawa swiveled between them, expectant for an answer. "You're just making fun of me at this point."

"You wouldn't shut up about the photo," Oikawa snapped. "What, do _you_ want this photo, then?"

"No."

"I'm sending it to you."

"I don't even want it." Matsukawa's phone beeped with the new message. He grumbled.

"Look. To prove my point, I'll even delete it myself now that it's yours." Oikawa displayed the screen to the both of them and pressed the delete button. It disappeared.

"Okay, I officially believe Oikawa now. I'm on his side." Hanamaki glanced at the counter. "I really am hungry now, though. And it's hot. I want ice cream."

"I'm deleting this," Matsukawa declared. He scrolled through his phone to the option and erased.

"I just saw you delete a photo of a cake," Hanamaki said with a snicker.

"I deleted the wrong one, alright?"

"I feel like that's hard to do. You did it on purpose."

"Give me that." Oikawa plucked Matsukawa's phone out of his hands and held it away. "I'm just deleting this from existence."

"I thought it was _funny_ and you _enjoyed_ it so much," Matsukawa said.

"Well, this is much more fun." Oikawa grinned.

"I don't even care." Matsukawa slowly reached his hand out for the phone, and Oikawa stretched his arm out further.

"What're you doing? You mean you actually don't want me to delete it?" Oikawa asked.

" _I'll_ delete it, I just don't want you going through my stuff."

"Is there more embarrassing Kageyama content?"

" _No_."

"Then what else is there? More pictures of cakes?" Hanamaki asked.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of something called privacy?"

"Mattsun, what if I was a thief, and I stole your phone? You wouldn't be able to do anything," Oikawa said.

"Seeing how that's never happened to me or anyone else on the team, I'm not concerned." Matsukawa grabbed it and finally claimed it back. Oikawa returned to sitting upright.

"If that's not true, then what's your type?" Hanamaki asked, only half-serious, ready to laugh again.

"I don't have one."

"Then we need to talk, because the one time you talk about this stuff and it's about Kageyama? That's really really weird."

"I said it as a joke. Can't you tell the difference?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Hanamaki asked.

"Ugh." Matsukawa's mouth twitched. "But anyway, don't you think Kageyama's cute?"

Hanamaki and Oikawa looked at each other, and then stood up at once.

"Let's go get ice cream."

"Yeah I'm gonna go get ice cream."

"Wait. That came out wrong," Matsukawa said. "That was completely rhetorical, and to Oikawa."

"Do you want ice cream or not?" Hanamaki asked.

"Fine." Matsukawa got up and joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Kageyama didn't even appear.
> 
> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
